


Dart

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, The Hunger Games
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rebellion, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*soothingly* just read the angst.. it'll be okay, just read it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dart

I've been in the games for weeks now. But it's just me and Cas now. We were collecting berries when it happened. A capitol made dart hits him, right in the neck. I watch him fall, soundlessly to his knees, then onto his face. "Cas! No! Please, god, no... this can't be happening!" Tears stream down my face as I cradle his broken, lifeless body close. "No!" An agonized scream rips through my throat. "Please, god, no! Why him, why not me? Please, please I'll do anything, please!" My sentence is cut short by my ragged sobbing. "No..." I kneel numbly for a few seconds, still cradling his body. Then I stand. Every camera in the arena must be watching me right now. And they can't cut away now. "Districts of Panem, do not let this opportunity pass by. There must be a victor. Just know, this all rests on one person's shoulders." I have my knife drawn, held waist high now. "President Snow, enjoy my rebellion. It'll be the last of Panem you ever see." Then, before the cameras can cut away, I raise my chin defiantly. And slit my own throat. I die laughing.


End file.
